characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sagat
Sagat (A.K.A The King of Muay Thai) is a character from the Street Fighter Series. Background The Grand Champion of Muay Thai who hosts the first World Warrior tournament as he held an unbeatable winning streak and lost his right eye to Gon Hibiki, Dan Hibiki's father. Sagat eventually fought against Ryu and suffered a defeat, bringing an end to his winning streak and now bears a scar on his chest to the point where he swore revenge in an attempt to have a rematch. Powers & Abilities * Angry Charge: As Sagat clutches the scar on his chest, it glows. This allows Sagat's Tiger Uppercut to power up. * Tiger Cannon: This allows Sagat to charge up his KI and throw a powerful projectile which allows him to deal a eight hit combo on his opponent from a distance. * Tiger Destruction: This allows Sagat to perform a 13 hit combo which starts from a Tiger Knee, a Tiger Uppercut and another more powerful Tiger Uppercut. * Tiger Genocide: This allows Sagat to perform a combination between a quick Tiger Keen and a Tiger Uppercut move which grants him temporary invincibility at the moment he starts his move. * Tiger Knee: Sagat will be able to ram right into his opponent with a airborne knee attack that would allow him to score two hits. Furthermore, his EX version allows three hits and allows a faster recovery duration period. * Tiger Raid: This allows Sagat to perform a seven hit combo, with the finisher resulting in a powerful flaming kick. * Tiger Shot: Sagat will focus his KI from his hands in order to fire off a crescent-shaped energy projectile while standing and while crouching. Furthermore, he will spam this move if need to be. * Tiger Uppercut: Sagat will jump into the air while turning his body and hitting his opponent with a devastating flying uppercut all at once, which is followed by a backwards somersault Feats Strength * Can crush a car with his bare hands within seconds, even if such vehicle just happens to have occupants. * Can focus his KI to blow people from across the room. * Can jump from 10 to 15 feet into the air. * Can lift a grown man like a child lifting a play toy. * Dose one-finger push-ups like Bruce Lee. * Sagat's Tiger Shot is specifically known to blow throw a hadoken to the point where it still had just enough force left to shoot Ryu through a stone wall. * Can channel his KI into his Tiger Uppercut in order to hit his opponent with enough force to send said opponent flying through the air. Furthermore, it also grants him near-invulnerability as he executes it. * Capable of killing a peak-mortal in one hit. * Destroys a forest, topples giant trees and beats up a tiger, all barehanded. Speed * Can keep up with Ryu, who is can move that supersonic speed. Durability * Didn't take any damage from Chun-Li's Kikoshi, which is capable of breaking down steel doors in one single shot. * Is able to tank being shot at point-blank range by a pistol as the clip was being emptied out and still holds the person despite recovering from the scar on his chest to the point where he just didn't give a crap. Skill * Defeated and brutally killed Gou Hibiki. * Can stay underwater for over 20 minutes. * Considered a worthy opponent by Gouken. * Easily defeated Adon. * Mastered Yoga to a degree for his mind and body, all within a month on par with Dhalsim. * Took on Chun-Li and her father at ease. * Upheld a professional career in marital arts for decades, as he never lost to anyone with the soul expection of Ryu. Weaknesses * Lost to Dan Hibiki on purpose... and out of pity. Fun Facts * Despite not being confirmed by Capcom, Sagat is apparently based off the real life Muay Thai Fighter named Sagat Petchyindee, who is known to have a impressive winning record. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Ki Users Category:Kings Category:Martial Artists Category:Completed Profiles